Getting Started
by Frolicking Bananas
Summary: [Complete]Jesse is alive and he and Suze can finally have the life they wanted. Suze is turning 18 and something unexpected happens.
1. Spending the Night

**Getting Started**

It has been a little over a year since Jesse has been alive. And a lot, I mean a lot, has happened since then. Just to name a few things that happened: My mom is pregnant with a girl, Sleepy is engaged, Paul found a girlfriend he actually cares about, Doc has a girlfriend (Shannon), and to top it all off Dopey has found a girlfriend who is not an airhead or a slut. Yeah, so when I said a lot happened, I really meant it.

And you know what? I am turning eighteen in four days. Yup, in just four days, I, Suze Simon, mediator/shifter, will be an adult, and Jesse and I will finally be able to get it on. Nah, just kidding, he's too much of a gentleman to deflower me before we get married.

Anyway, I'm sitting in Jesse's apartment, watching _The Butterfly Effect_. Overall, I thought it was a good movie. Yeah, it has a few too many swear words in it, but what're you going to do? Jesse was appalled by the language, but he agreed with me that it was actually a pretty good movie. He told me that it reminded him of how I went back in time to save him, but just I didn't curse off his father or end up in jail or anything. After the movie, Jesse carried me into his bedroom and laid me on his bed. Then he said he'd be right back.

As I was lying on his bed waiting for him, a little girl materialized next to me. I looked at her and sighed,_ not another one_, I thought. They have to learn to leave me alone when I'm with my boyfriend, but I guess they never will. Learn, I mean.

I sighed again, not because she was here when I was with Jesse, but because she was so young. She was only about four or five, I'd say.

I decided to finally talk to her. "Hello, what is your name, sweetie?"

"Madison. Are you the mediator?"

"Yes, Madison, I am. What do you need help with sweetie?" At that moment, Jesse walked back in the room and saw the little girl standing there. He came over and sat down on the bed next to me. "Hey, Jesse, this is Madison. Madison this is Jesse." Then I realized I forgot to tell her my name, "And I am Suze."

"Hi. Um, my mommy is very sad and I don't want her to be. There was a book my mommy used to read to me every night before I went to bed. She can't find the book and is very sad because it was the only thing that she had of mine."

"So, you want us to find this book for your mommy, honey?" I asked her, to which she nodded and then said a polite 'thank you'. Then she dematerialized, leaving Jesse and I alone, finally.

"So, _querida_, what would you like to do?" I looked over at him and smiled.

"I can think of a few things." Then I sat up and pulled him on top of me. He seemed to like this position because he didn't move for a while. He just kept looking into my eyes and then started to kiss me, while undoing the buttons to my American Eagle blouse. Once that was out of the way, he started gently sliding my silk Gap skirt off my hips, kissing all down my left leg.

I started to unbutton his flannel shirt and he let me. He wriggled out of it and then began to kiss my neck.

Then he put his arms around me and rolled over, so I was on top of him now.

I began undoing his belt and then before I knew it, I was pulling his faded jeans off his legs. When I was done, he pulled me back up toward him and kissed me. That little innocent kiss turned into a full on French fest. I enjoyed every second of it and so did Jesse.

I pulled away because I needed some oxygen in my lungs. I looked at him and whispered, "What were you doing before when you left the room?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Yeah, he's getting pretty good with the 21st century lingo and such.

"Fine, be that—" Jesse cut me off by slipping his tongue into my mouth. I enjoyed this. Oh I enjoyed it very much.

His hands began to roam dangerously close to my bra. I didn't mind this either. We were actually getting further than we usually do.

I deepened our kiss a bit and he began to unhook my bra. When I wriggled out of it, he rolled over again so I was pinned beneath him.

He lightly grazed my breasts with his fingers. My fingers were in his soft, silky hair, while his were still lingering on my chest. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a shimmer. Shit! Why now?

"Seems like some people are having fun tonight." Okay, this guy was pretty hot, I have to admit. He looked at me and his eyes weren't on my face. What a pervert! Jesse saw this act and quickly grabbed the sheet and covered me with it.

I guess I found my voice before Jesse did. I figured if Jesse said something, it wouldn't be very nice.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"Brent Hoffman. I need your help. You are the mediator, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm the mediator, but can't you see we are busy?"

"Well, you aren't any more."

"Because of you. Listen, you could have come some other time, couldn't you have?"

"No."

"Fine, be that way. What do you want anyway?"

"You mean besides seeing what's under the covers?"

I felt Jesse tense when he said that, so I gave his hand a squeeze. I gave the guy a sarcastic look and then said, "Yes, you perv."

"Oh, well I had some stock in Microsoft and my family doesn't know. Could you tell them so they could get it?"

"Yeah, sure. Is that it?"

"Well….I sure would like to see what I saw before again." I looked at Jesse. He was ready to pounce. I gave his hand a squeeze again and smiled. Then, I returned my gaze back to the guy. "Shut it asshole. If you just leave us alone and never come back again, I will do what you asked." He was about to say something else, but I cut him off, "Just leave." With that, he dematerialized, leaving Jesse and I alone again.

"_Querida_, its getting late. I really should get you back home." I sighed and then mumbled an 'okay'. I went to go retrieve my bra from our clothes pile. I really didn't care if Jesse saw my bare chest. I mean, he just did a few minutes ago, but we weren't exactly kissing right now, so it felt kind of different. But whatever.

I felt his gaze on me.

I found my bra and was putting it back on. I went over to Jesse so he could hook it for me.

"Susannah, I know you're disappointed, but I am actually glad that ghost interrupted us, even if he was trying to get a look at your um….—"

"Jesse I get it. Okay?"

"Yes, sorry. Its just that if he hadn't interrupted us, we could have gone a little further than we intended." I rolled my eyes. I don't think he saw me do it, but whatever, it doesn't really matter. Sex is just such a big deal with him. He says we should wait till we are married before we do anything of like that.

"Fine, Jesse, I know. I guess I'll get dressed now, and then you can take me home."

"Susannah…...you can uh spend the night if you uh want to."

"What's the catch?"

"You can't tempt me, Susannah. And I can't stay up late tonight; I have to meet Father Dominic very early before work." I yawned. Big deal, he had to see Father D in the morning, so what. "And you're coming with me." Oh now I get it.

"Ugh. What time?"

"Six o'clock. I set the alarm for five."

"God Jesse. Ever think of meeting him after work? Or I can just talk to him in school on Monday."

"He said it is urgent."

"Any clue what it's about?"

"Nada. I must get some sleep Susannah." He went over to his dresser and took out two shirts and a pair of flannel pj's.

I slipped the shirt over my head as Jesse put his shirt and pants on. I walked over to the bed and slid under the covers, Jesse following suit. We were snuggled under the covers and then soon fell asleep.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Ugh the alarm, is it five already?

"Mmmmm," I groaned and rolled over.

"Susannah, you have to wake up." Jesse said as he pulled the covers off the bed.

"Jesse…." I whined.

"No Susannah, wake UP." I groaned again. "If you aren't awake by the time I'm done with my shower, then I will—"

"Save it Jesse. I'll wake up after you are done with your shower. Okay? Now leave me be."

I heard him grumble a 'fine' and then walked toward the bathroom. Jesse takes long showers so I know that I will get at least a half hour of more sleep. I thought wrong.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! Who the hell could that be!

I got out of the bed and then grabbed a pair of Jesse's boxers shorts and slid them on. I made my way over to the door. When I opened it, I saw Father D standing there. Shit! I thought we were going to him?

"Susannah! Explain yourself immediately!"

"Oh, hey Father D um…well, you see I spent the night last night because Jesse was really tired and I didn't want him to have to drive me home like that, so I stayed. I swear nothing happened."

"Okay, Susannah. But why was he so tired?"

Okay he got me there. "Um, there was this ghost in his bedroom named Brent and he was kind of getting mad. He kept throwing stuff at us and it took both of our power to get him to calm down so we could talk to him. Then we told him we'd tell his family about his share in the Microsoft Corporation. And then he left, leaving us exhausted."

"Alright. Is Jesse ready?"

"No, he's in the shower. I thought we were coming to you at the Mission?"

"Yes, that was the original arrangement, but there was some difficulty and I had to come here immediately."

"Oh, well come in. Would you like anything? I may not be as good a cook as Jesse but I can get you something to drink."

"Oh. I'll just have a glass of Orange Juice, thank you."

"Alright. Make yourself comfortable." As I said that, I heard the shower turn off and the bathroom door open a few seconds after that.

"Excuse me for a minute Father Dom."

"Um, okay, Susannah."

I walked into the bedroom where Jesse had a towel around his waist. He looked very sexy, well he always does, but he looked especially sexy right that minute.

He saw me and came over and gave me a kiss. Then when he pulled back, he said, "What made you change your mind?"

"Yeah, about that…um Father Dom is here."

"What? Oh, um go uh keep him busy and I'll get changed. I'll be right out."

I went back out there and told Father Dom that Jesse said he was changing and he'd be out in a minute. He looked at me skeptically for a minute and then took a sip of his OJ.

Then Jesse came out and he and Father D started talking about something. I wasn't really listening to what they were saying.

Then I noticed they were both looking at me. So I said, "What?"

"He asked if you had seen anything peculiar lately?"

"Oh, no. Not really. There was this little girl Madison and a guy named Brent, who, by the way, is a complete asshole."

"Susannah! Don't say that word or any other swears for that matter."

"Oh, sorry Father Dom. It's just that he really is. But never mind, how come you came here? You never exactly gave me a straight answer."

"Oh, yes, well, there was this ghost of a weatherman. He said he knew about the tsunami that hit near Indonesia a few weeks ago before it happened."

"Yeah, so did a lot of other people."

"No, Susannah, way before it happened. He knew about it a little after that earthquake in the ocean. But you see, he said some men killed him when he told his boss about it. They killed him because they wanted all of those people to die."

"Wow. Oh my god, so someone really did know about that?"

"Yes. He said it couldn't be prevented, but most of the people could have been evacuated way beforehand."

"Whoa."

"Susannah, I think this man wasn't moving on because he wanted vengeance on his killers. But also because he is stuck with the guilt of the tsunami. He claims it is his fault that no one knew."

"No, its not, it's his killers."

"I know Susannah. But he is very opinionated. He only believes what he wants to believe. But I think we could get him to the other side if you two help. I need you two to use your shifter abilities to calm him down, so I can talk to him."

And that's pretty much how the rest of the day went. Jesse had to call into work to tell them he was sick, so we could go stop this ghost. And we did. It took a lot out of Jesse and me to make him calm, but at least we did it. It may have taken all day, but who cares.

Father D said I had to go back home and I couldn't see Jesse until my birthday, when he was taking me out to dinner. Oh well, at least I'll be 18 in three days and I can see Jesse then too.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: The Mediator characters belong to Meg Cabot.


	2. Beachtime and Birthday Surprises

**Getting Started**

TODAY IS MY EIGHTEENTH BIRTHDAY! I am officially an adult today and Jesse is taking me out to dinner, but it's a surprise, so he says. He always does that to me. Gives me surprises, I mean. Whatever.

I bought some new clothes today with my mom. She said she was glad to buy them for my date tonight. And also because it was my birthday. The dress I got for tonight is silk and is light yellow with a light pink trim. It was a halter dress with a V-neck and went down to my knees. I thought it was gorgeous. And guess what? It was only $27.99! Yup, I am a bargain hunter.

The only thing I could think about all day was my date with Jesse tonight. I wonder where we were going. It's not like I can assume anything, because every time he takes me out, we go somewhere new.

It is 1:00 and Jesse is picking me up at 6:00. Five more hours until I see Jesse. Oh well, guess I'll go to the beach or something.

I quickly put on my new bikini that I got with my mom this morning. It was light blue and green and was a string bikini. I really don't need to worry about impressing any guys because I do have Jesse, but I really liked it. Mom said it was a little revealing but after I kept bugging her she let me get it.

After I securely tied my bikini, I threw on a white sarong and a light green camisole. Then I slipped a pair of Roxy flip flops on my feet and grabbed my DKNY beach towel.

I walked downstairs and saw the newspaper there. I looked at the headlines. "Little Girl Killed During Bank Robbery" and "Young Man Murdered By Big Sur." Yup, just the things I wanted to see in the morning. I had a feeling these victims were the ghosts I saw with Jesse the other night. I read both the articles and found out that Madison Henley, 5, was shot when she was at the bank with her mother. Two African American men came in and one 'accidentally' shot the little girl. Brent Hoffman, 23, was brutally murdered by what authorities believed was his ex-girlfriend.

I looked at the bottom of the articles to see where the contact information was. I soon found the numbers and called their relatives. I told Madison's mother that the book was under her bed and when she asked me how I knew this, I told her that I was the older sister of one of her daughter's friends.

Then I called Brent's family and told them there was stock in Microsoft from Brent and I hung up before they could ask any questions.

Finally, the deed is done; now I can go enjoy the beach. I picked up the phone to call Adam….

"Hello?"

"Hey Adam, you and Cee want to go to the beach?"

"Oh, hey Suze. Happy Birthday! Yeah, sure. She's over right now, so I'll be there in five. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up and then went outside to wait. Man, it was hot out here! Oh, well the beach should soothe me a bit.

HONK! Oh there's Adam. He's here.

"Hey, Suze!" that was Cee Cee. She looked pretty excited to see me.

I walked over to the car as Cee was opening the door for me. "Birthday girl gets shotgun."

"Thanks Cee," I said and hopped in after she went in the back.

"Wow. Suze you look hot today." Yeah, that was Adam. He still likes do to that to me even though he knows good and well that I have a boyfriend and he has Cee. But I know that he's always joking around.

"Thanks Adam, so do you."

"Always have to look my best for my woman." He said and grinned at Cee Cee in the back seat. She playfully punched his arm and said, "I'm not _your_ woman."

"Sure you—"

"Adam, just drive." I said that. Yeah, it's cute in the beginning but it can get kind of annoying after a while.

"Fine Suze."

And we drove for about ten minutes in silence until we got to the beach.

"Come on Suze. The water's not that cold." Adam yelled to me from the ocean. I was lying on my towel trying to tan a bit. Adam and Cee were in the water doing whatever.

"No, just leave me be for a little while more, please." I pleaded. I wasn't really up for getting wet at the moment. He let it go, and then went back to fooling around with Cee Cee. I rolled my eyes at them. I wanted Jesse to be here with me, but he had to go school. The mission had two weeks off for Easter break. Jesse was in med school and he had to go in today, so I couldn't see him till later. Oh well.

I got up five minutes later to go use the restroom. I put my clothes back on and walked over to the ladies room. I went in and did my business, and then I reapplied my makeup.

I walked out and over to the food stand to get a Diet Coke. After I paid, I turned around to go back to my towel, but I heard someone talking to me.

"Hey, Suze."

I looked to my right and there was Paul. "God, Paul, what do you want?"

"I am here to give you your present. When I went over your house before, you weren't there. Your mom said you went down to the beach, so I drove here."

I rolled my eyes at him, "You went through that hassle just to give me a present?"

"Yes." Then he took a velvet box out of a pocket in his swimsuit. I looked at the box, then at his face, then at the box again.

Then Paul bent down on one knee and said, "Suze, will you still be my friend?"

OMG. I actually thought he was going to propose for a minute there. Don't make it sound like I wanted him to, because I didn't. Besides, I have Jesse.

I looked at Paul and said, "Of course Paul, now will you get up, you're attracting unwanted attention."

He chuckled a little and then came over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Hey, at least it wasn't on the lips. I smiled a bit, it was kind of funny, I guess.

"Suze, you should have seen your face, it was so funny!" I punched him in the arm playfully and then gave him a hug. He seemed shocked by this, but then returned the hug. I pulled away and then said, "Can I have my present now?"

"Oh, sure, here." He gave me the box and I opened it. In there sat one of the most beautiful necklaces I have ever seen. It was tear-drop shaped and had a pretty emerald in it. It was white gold. I gasped, I couldn't help it, it was really pretty!

"Oh, Paul, it's beautiful!"

He grinned and then looked at me. "Just like you. Now, do you think you can ever forgive me for being such an asshole?"

I smiled at him and then said, "Yeah, as long as you don't try and get in my pants again."

"No, I've gotten over you, we are just friends now. Besides, I've found someone I really like."

"Oh, do I get to meet the lucky girl?"

"Yes, you will tomorrow during shifter lessons."

"Oh, okay."

"Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yes, see ya tomorrow."

"Alright. Bye. Oh, and Happy Birthday!" with that said, he left and then I went back to my towel.

Cee Cee and Adam were already up there. When they saw me, Cee said, "God, what took you so long?"

"Toilet, drink, and a visit from a friend."

"Oookay."

"Yeah. Look what Paul gave me."

I opened the velvet box and let them look at it. I heard Cee gasp and Adam say 'whoa'. Then I shut it and put it in my beach bag for safe-keeping.

"Wow. Suze, its beautiful…..hey, is he trying to bribe you to forgive him?"

"Something like that."

Then Adam glanced down at his watch and said, "Jeez, Suze it's almost 3, don't you need to get ready for your date?"

"Shit! Yeah, bring me home!" I didn't mean for it to come out like that, but if I was going to look good for Jesse tonight, I was going to need at least three hours and that's all I had.

So, Adam dropped me off at my house and I ran inside and up to my room. I went into the bathroom, stripped down and hopped into the shower.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: All the Mediator characters belong to the wonderful Meg Cabot.


	3. Love and Comfy Silences

**Getting Started**

It was 5:30 and I was slipping on my dress and my sandals. I had blow-dried and straightened my hair, so it looked pretty good, if I do say so myself. It put in these adorable light pink earrings and put on a nice necklace. I was pretty much set. 

I sat down on my bed reading a magazine to pass the time. I was looking at the quizzes they had in it: "Should you have sex?" and "How to tell if he REALLY loves you." And "What position is best for you?" Yeah, teen mags can be so forward and immature even though they are talking about mature things, but whatever, you know what I mean; at least I hope you do.

Finally, I heard the door bell ring. I looked over at my alarm clock and it read 5:58. Oh, he was 2 minutes early. That's okay; better early than late. Then, my mom called up the stairs to me. I grabbed my wristlet (a matching light yellow coach one). I looked in the mirror one more time and then went down the stairs. I was walking pretty slow, because I didn't want to trip and fall; knowing my luck I would.

Jesse was talking to Andy about something, but when he saw me coming down the stairs, his face lit up.

My mom saw me too and she said, "Oh, Suzie, you look so beautiful. Do you mind if I just take a picture of you two? Then, I'll let you go."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Fine, mom."

My mom left the room and then appeared again moments later. She took a few photos and then she and Andy said goodbye and have fun, you know, the usual.

When we got to his car – a 2001 red mustang convertible (A/N: that's the kind of car my dad has and I love it, in fact he's giving it to me when I can drive) - he kissed me once and then we got in the car. He was getting the hang of the driving thing. To tell you the truth, he drove much better than me.

It took about twenty minutes to get to our destination. It was a very fancy Italian restaurant called Graciano's. We went in and sat down (well after having the reservation person show us our seats). There was soft music playing and candles lit on the table and everything. I was so absorbed with taking in the surroundings that when Jesse took my hand in his, I jumped a bit. He just chuckled and then kissed my hand.

"Happy Birthday, _querida_."

I smiled. "Thanks, Jesse. But you really didn't have to spend this much money on me. I mean, this must have cost a fortune." I looked at him and when he smiled, I melted.

"_Querida_, this isn't nearly enough of what you deserve." Then he kissed my hand again. "I love you, _querida_, and you should always know that."

"Of course I know that. I love you, too."

He smiled again and at that moment, the waitress came. Jesse ordered some kind of pasta dish and I figured what the hell, I'd get the same.

After we finished eating the dinner - and by the way, it was delicious - Jesse paid the bill and we went back in his car.

"Thanks, Jesse, this was the best birthday ever." I leaned over to kiss him and he kissed me back and then soon enough there was a little tongue action too. But just as soon as it had started, Jess pulled away and ended it.

"It's not everyday the woman I love becomes an adult. And guess what, it's about to get a lot better." I was about to ask him what exactly he meant by that, but he started up the car and drove off.

A little while later, we arrived at the beach. The sun was just about to set and the sky looked so pretty. Jesse turned off the ignition and then opened his door. By the time I had unbuckled my seat belt, Jesse was already on the other side of the car, opening my door. I smiled up at him and he helped me out of the car.

When I was on my feet, Jesse picked me up and started carrying me toward the sand – you know, like how the grooms carry the brides after the wedding.

There was a blanket already set up on the sand and Jesse carefully set me down on it. Then, he sat down next to me. After we both took our shoes off – and in his case, his socks too – Jesse put his arm around my waist and pulled me toward him. I looked up into his eyes and they looked really, genuinely happy. Gee, I wonder what he was so happy about. There was something he wasn't telling me…..

"_Querida,_ do you know how much I enjoy this?"

"What? Being with me or watching the sunset?"

"Both," he said and then looked into my eyes. I grinned. I couldn't help it. After all the years of worrying I'd never find anybody, I finally did have someone to love and comfort me.

"Yeah, me too. This may be the last time for a while that we'll be able to do something like this."

"Why is that, _querida_?"

"Well, you're in med school and I am going away to college in the fall. I mean, we'll see each other on the weekends, but, you know, I'll miss you and everything and—" he silenced me by putting his finger to my lips.

"_Querida_, we have all the time in the world." Then, he got up off of the blanket and kneeled in front of me.

He leaned real close and kissed me passionately, but tenderly just the same. As he did that, I felt all my worries wash away.

Then he pulled apart and knelt again but this time on one knee. I wasn't fully registering what he was about to do. I guess I had a little bit of an idea, but I was still in a haze from the previous kiss.

Then, he took my hands in his and said, "_Querida_, I love you more than you will ever know. I can't imagine ever being parted from you. So…." He trailed off as he pulled something out of his coat pocket. I looked at the little velvet box and gasped. Oh, my God, was he doing what I thought he was doing? "….will you be mine forever?" Oh, God, he was!

I looked from the little velvet box – which was now open, revealing a beautiful white gold diamond ring (not too gaudy and not too skimpy; it was perfect) – to his face. Oh, my God, he was asking me to marry him! "Of course I will Jesse!" I screamed, maybe a little too loud, but he seemed to like this answer, if him lunging himself at me and giving me another mind-blowing kiss was any indication.

After we pulled apart from the kiss, he slid the gleaming ring onto my finger. This was the best day of my life – so far. After that, we just sat there together in silence for awhile, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, not by a long shot; no, I was perfectly comfy sitting there in Jesse's arms.

Then Jesse had to go and break this very comfy silence.

"_Querida_, it's getting late, I should get you home."

"Can't we just stay a little longer? I haven't felt this safe in a long time." It was really true. The last time I ever felt that I was remotely safe was the morning my dad died – well, before I found out he died. Now that I had Jesse, I felt like nothing could ever hurt me again.

"Alright, _querida_. A few more moments. However, I must get you home before your parents worry." I rolled my eyes. My mom wouldn't care if I was out late with Jesse. She had waited too long for her daughter to be doing this – not IT, but staying out late with a guy. And if my mom didn't worry, Andy wouldn't worry. But, I just went along with it.

"Shh…" I said and we just sat there for another ten minutes, until Jesse moved so he could get up.

* * *

Disclaimer: Jesse and Suze and all the rest of the Mediator characters belong to Meg Cabot. 


	4. Surprise Parties

**Getting Started**

Jesse took me home and we went inside. The house was completely dark and there was no one in sight. I knew there were people here because there were a bunch of cars in the driveway – more than normal, actually.

Gee, I wonder what's going on. I mean, where is everybody? Playing hide n' seek? What amateurs.

Jesse and I were walking through the kitchen, when someone flicked on the lights and everyone yelled "Surprise!" Who everyone is, I do not know. But, from the voices, I could tell it was a lot of people.

I was surprised indeed. Um, actually, that's a huge understatement. I was beyond surprised, more like astonished and excited combined times a hundred.

My mom came up to Jesse and me and smiled. "Suzie, honey, congratulations! And Happy Birthday!" Then she gave me a kiss on the cheek and smiled and then whispered something in my ear, so that Jesse couldn't hear. "You got yourself a fine one." Then she walked away. When she said 'fine', it came out more like 'foine'.

I stared after her, mouth agape. Did she really just say that? I looked at Jesse and he was smiling. I think he might have overheard.

After my mom walked away, a bunch of other people came over and started to talk to us. I really wasn't getting this. How did they know? How did they know he proposed to me? Were they _spying_ on us? I shuddered at that thought.

I guess Jesse saw or felt me shudder because he looked at me. Then, a thought came to me – one of those light bulb-above-the-head type of thoughts. Of course! He asked Andy and my mom if he could marry me! Duh! I felt so stupid at that moment. Then again, I felt stupid a lot.

Doc – I meant David, really I did! – came over to us and said his congrats and then started off into this speech about how people as young as us who get married usually end up getting divorced a few years down the road.

"David, that's not going to happen to us. We love each other. It's not some stupid teenage high school fling. What we have is the real thing."

"Um…you're right, sorry." He turned beet red and then walked away.

Jesse chuckled a little. "What are you laughing at?" I asked him.

"Just how you manage to scare and embarrass your brothers like that." He said that and then shook his head.

"_Step_brothers. When will anyone get that right? And I didn't mean to scare or embarrass him. I was just stating a fact."

"Okay, okay, no need to get worked up. Let's go get some cake."

I looked at him, shocked, again. "There's _cake_?"

"Yes, there's cake. What's a party without any cake?"

He had a point, I guess. But I wasn't really expecting a party at 11:30 at night. I mean, usually surprise parties are during the day. "So, this is why you wanted to get me back so early?"

"Well, yes. Are you disappointed with this,_ querida_?"

"No, no this is fine, I just wasn't expecting it."

"That's why they're called _surprise_ parties, Susannah." Way to make me feel stupid again, Jesse. I'll always be known to him as Stupid Suze. Well, maybe not, but it feels like it sometimes.

"Shut up. I knew that." He just chuckled a bit when I said that. Then I heard foot steps approaching behind us.

"Having our first quarrel, are we?" said a voice from behind. Hey, I know that voice.

"Hey, Paul. What's up?" I said to him. Paul had made up with us. He apologized and everything. He may have bribed us a bit, but he got our trust.

"Nothing. Just came by to congratulate you guys. And since you guys will be busy with the wedding plans and _celebrating_ I figured I'd cancel the shifter lessons." The way he said 'celebrating' made me want to laugh. Oh, how much he didn't know. Jesse would barely even kiss me. That time a few days ago was just a mistake. I think Jesse was a little too tired to think clearly enough; actually I don't know what the explanation for his behavior was, but hell, I enjoyed every second of it. However, we definitely wouldn't be doing any _celebrating_ anytime soon; not until after the wedding, if you catch my drift.

"Paul," I said in a warning tone. I don't think Jesse quite got what Paul meant. I think maybe he had a bit of a clue, but didn't know entirely, but, hey, I'm Stupid Suze, what do I know?

"Sorry, couldn't resist. Anyway, what're you guys planning for the honeymoon?" Paul asked. Honestly, why would I know? Jesse just proposed to me tonight. How the hell was I supposed to be planning the honeymoon in only an hour?

"I don't know. Haven't really thought about it yet."

"Oh, that's a shame." The way he said it made me think that he knew something I didn't. Whatever, I let it go; well, only because this girl came over and put her arm around Paul's waist. I'm guessing this is Paul's girlfriend?

"Oh, hey hon. I'd like to introduce you to some friends of mine. Isabel, meet Jesse and Suze. Suze and Jesse, meet Isabel."

"Hey." She said to us – Jesse and I. Then she turned to Paul and asked, "Are they one of us?"

"Yeah, Izzie, they are."

"Oh," she said turning back to us, "wow, the only other person I've met like us before was Paul. That's so awesome. Well, it's really nice to meet you."

"Same here," I said. But I was still confused about one thing. "When you say 'one of us', you mean shifters, right?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, that's cool. So, how did you guys meet?"

Paul looked at me and smiled. "I went to the beach one night because I was having trouble sleeping. I'd say it was about two or three. So, I went to the beach; there was nothing else better to do. When I arrived, I saw a body near the water. Only a few feet away was this huge guy, only he was a ghost and starting to stir. I rushed over to her and she was trying to get up and telling me she was fine. When, the guy starting limping over to us, she screamed, so I went over and popped the guy in the face, so I could buy us some time to get her in my car and drive to the hospital."

Then Isabel started talking. "Yeah, and I had no clue what was going on. It kind of freaked me out that he punched the ghost right in the face. I thought I was the only person who could actually _see_ ghosts. I guess I was wrong. After I saw the ghost stumble back and fall, I lost consciousness. I guess Paul put me in his car and drove me to the hospital, because that's where I woke up."

"Yeah, I drove her to the hospital and then when the doctors reeled her in the room, I took the wallet I found in her back pocket and called her parents. They came over and then I figured she'd be fine without me, so I left."

"Yeah, I don't know why you did that. I really wanted you there."

He just kept going on as if she hadn't spoken. "But before I left, I slipped a piece of paper in her wallet with my number on it."

"Yeah, and of course I called. I wanted to thank him and everything. But then when I called, he asked me if I wanted to go out for some coffee or something."

"And she said yes and we started going on dates and here we are now." Paul finished, giving Isabel a kiss on the cheek.

"So, how did you guys meet?" She asked me. Wow, what a question. Not as simple as theirs, not at all.

"Um, Isabel, I'm pretty sure Paul can answer that for you. It's a very long story."

"Oh, okay. Please, call me Izzie."

"Oh, well it was really nice meeting you Izzie; I hope to talk to you guys soon. Bye Paul." Then, I grabbed Jesse's hand and we went upstairs in my room. Everyone was busy with the party and talking to everyone else, I don't really think they noticed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: The Mediator characters do not belong to me; they are owned by the lovely Meg Cabot.


	5. When Jesse Spends the Night

**Getting Started**

Jesse and I flopped down on my queen size bed. We were kissing and whatnot and were very, very peaceful.

The door was locked – yes, I finally got a lock on my door – so no one could really disturb us. I was blissfully happy. I mean, come on, wouldn't you be to if your boyfriend just proposed to you and you were on your bed kissing him?

"_Querida_…" Jesse said in his silky smooth voice. It just made me want to kiss him even more. Maybe I still am a hormone-raging teenager instead of a mature adult. Well, when you have a boyfriend – excuse me, fiancé – like Jesse you kind of forget about your maturity level.

"Jesse…" I responded. He was now kissing my neck, leaving a trail down to my collarbone. This was pure bliss – imagine what the honeymoon will be like. I was in heaven.

I was unbuttoning his shirt, when he grabbed my wrist. "_Querida_, there are many people downstairs; we shouldn't be doing this right now."

"Jesse…" I whined. "They'll probably be leaving soon anyway."

"Yes, but they'll eventually be wondering where we are." He had a point. He got off of me and then I stood up. My dress nearly fell off in the process – I hadn't realized the halter part of my dress had been undone.

Jesse chuckled. I scowled and then turned to the mirror. Oh, my God! I ran to the bathroom so I could fix my hair and my makeup. Everything was messed up from the making out. I heard Jesse chuckle again.

I swung the bathroom door open. "And WHAT exactly is so FUNNY?" Jesse just looked at me, the grin still plastered to his beautiful face.

"Nothing, _querida_," he said. I shut the door and finished putting my makeup on. Then I brushed my hair and redid it. I looked in the mirror – I looked just as good as before. Then I heard Jesse chuckle again.

I came out of the bathroom this time. Jesse just looked at me. He was still smiling, but he looked at a loss for words.

"Jesse, what are you laughing at?" He was still staring at me. Whoa, I never knew I had that effect on him – I just thought he was only able to do it to me. Hmmm…maybe I could use this against him….

"Jesse…" I strolled over to him, trying to walk as gracefully as I could. He still seemed like he couldn't talk. So, I gave him a kiss; not a real big one, but one that could get him out of his seemingly trance. He seemed to snap out of it real fast.

"Susannah….you look absolutely stunning," Jesse said. Wow, I look _stunning_? He's never said that one before; beautiful, yes, but stunning, nope, not once.

I looked down at myself. Did I really look that good? "Do you really mean that, Jesse?"

"Of course, _querida_. Now, let's go before we are missed." I linked my arm in his as we made our way down the stairs. The first people we saw were Izzie and Paul. Hmm, I thought they would have left by now.

"Hey guys," Paul said, he and Izzie coming up to us. He looked at Jesse and said, "Celebrating a bit early?"

Jesse, it looked like, blushed a bit – so he _did_ know what Paul was talking about before.

"Paul, shut up." I said to him. That was absolutely none of his business.

"Sorry, its just you guys were up there so long."

"Paul," I said in, what I hoped was, a warning tone. I guess it was, since he shut up.

After a long silence, Paul spoke again. "So….what're your plans for tomorrow?"

I looked at Jesse and he only smiled. Um, okay, what exactly _are_ we doing tomorrow? I know what _I _want to do, but Jesse? I have no clue.

"I don't really know. If we aren't doing anything, I'll give you a call, alright, Paul?"

"Yeah, sure," he said, "um, we're going to get going, see ya soon."

"Bye." And then they walked out the door towards Paul's new BMW.

Jesse and I went into the lounge. He sat down and then I sat on top of him in his lap. He seemed a bit shocked by this – I guess he wasn't expecting it. When he got over his shock, he wrapped his arms around my waist.

A few people walked by, saying things like 'awww' and 'that's so cute' or a combination of both. I just rolled my eyes.

People were starting to leave now. There were only a few neighbors left and before I knew it they had gone also.

Jess and I were still on the couch, just sitting there, enjoying each other's company and body heat. The house was empty except for my family.

I finally got up from Jesse's lap and went in to the kitchen, Jesse following. I was extremely thirsty for some odd reason. So, I grabbed a soda from the fridge. I offered Jesse some, but he politely refused. I finished the can in a minute. I was that thirsty.

Jesse and I went back in the lounge and we started making out. Well, not as much as I had wanted to - just some kissing – because my mom walked in. We pulled apart and looked at my mom who looked a bit taken aback. I guess she wanted a piece of Jesse to. Yeah, sorry mom, you have your husband and I have my fiancé.

This moment may not be the best to ask her if Jesse could stay over, but it's now or never.

"Mom, I was, uh, wondering if Jesse could, um, spend the night?" the last part came out as a question because she looked a bit intimidating at the moment. But then, all of a sudden, her face changed. She looked caring and sweet and forgiving.

She sighed, "I won't tell Andy about this, and yes he can stay over, as long as you sleep in separate beds. You can set up the air mattress in your room, hon." I nodded and smiled as she left the room.

"_Querida_, why, exactly, am I spending the night?"

"Because Jesse." I said. I think he took it as a sign to shut up and just go along with it.

He helped me with the air bed from the garage. He set it up in my room while I got changed in the bathroom. Yeah, we were engaged but I was still a little embarrassed to get changed in front of him and I have no clue what he's think about that. Anyway, I got changed and then got some clothes for him from Jake's room. He too changed in my bathroom. By the time he came out I was on the bed and under the covers. He went on the nicely made air bed and lay down, for now. I knew he'd come up on the bed with me after my mom peeked in my room. I knew my mom didn't really care, but boy did Andy.

A little while later I felt Jesse come under the covers with me. I was half asleep by then. I remember myself saying, "Jesse…"

"Shh…_querida_ go to sleep." Then, I remember rolling over and kissing him and him responding lightly. I guess it wasn't enough for him because he turned it into a frencher. Yeah, full on tongue. I loved every millisecond of it. Yeah, I need help. Oh well.

Jesse broke apart and then kissed me on my forehead. "_Querida_, we both need some rest, now close your eyes and sleep, Susannah." I did as he said and ended up falling asleep on his chest with his arms wrapped around me.

I woke up to the sound of someone laughing. I quickly opened my eyes and looked toward my door – which was now open – and saw Dopey looking at me and Jesse. Jesse was still asleep. How he could sleep through Brad's extremely loud guffaws was a mystery to me.

I got up out of the bed without waking Jesse and went toward the door. Dopey saw me and quickly went into his room. I followed him and politely knocked on his door – which he had shut moments before. He didn't open it so I barged in.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Dopey asked me.

"_My _problem? You're the one who walked into my room and woke me up with your loud ass laugh."

"Yeah, but I could have been changing."

"I seriously doubt that, seeing as you've been wearing those clothes since Saturday."

"No I haven't."

"Alright, Sunday, my bad."

"Shut up!"

"Whatever, just don't come in my room anymore and I'll leave you be."

"Why so you and your lover can fuck each other?"

"Well, actually, yes, just not how you word it. It's more like making love than fucking."

"Shut up! I don't want to hear what you and your boyfriend do behind closed doors."

"_Fiancé, _not boyfriend. Well, not anymore at least. Anyway, I'll shut up if you just leave Jesse and me alone."

"Sure, just get out so I can change."

"Into what? All your clothes are dirty by the looks of it."

"Shut up and GET OUT!"

"Sheesh, fine." I walked out of his room and down the hall, only to bump into Jesse.

Jesse looked at me a little groggily. "Getting into quarrels with Brad already, querida?"

"Not really, he was just annoying me."

"Susannah, he _always_ annoys you."

"Damn strait." Jesse gave me a warning look. "Um, I mean, yeah, I know."

I went to go walk downstairs, but Jesse grabbed my arm. "_Querida_, maybe we should wash up first before we go downstairs."

"Oh, yeah, but I'm just going to get something to drink, I'm really thirsty." Jesse nodded and went back in my room. Then, I went to the stairs and walked down them.

As I was in the kitchen, a thought hit me. Why was Dopey up so early? It was only eight and the guys usually wake up around ten. Whatever, he probably snuck Debbie Mancuso in his room and was making out with her. Ewww….

Double ewww…

Yeah, anyway, there was a note on the fridge saying mom and Andy wouldn't be home till ten tonight and we weren't to have anyone over. Yeah, like that'll happen. I took the note off the fridge and threw it in the garbage.

I went back upstairs and in my room. Jesse was in the shower, well he was no where in sight and my shower was running. I locked the door behind me just in case Dopey decided to barge in again. Then I made my way toward my bed. I flopped down on it and just laid there. I was still really tired.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew Jesse was nudging my shoulder and saying my name. I was still tired but well rested – if that makes any sense.

I sat up and looked at the tray of food on my lap. "Jesse, you did this for me?"

"Of course, _querida_. You seemed so tired and I didn't want to make you get up. Eat up." He turned and walked out my bedroom door. Where he was going, I had no clue. I really didn't care at the moment, I was too hungry. I gobbled the fruit and pancakes up in like 2 minutes flat. That was probably a record for me.

I put the tray on my nightstand and went into the bathroom. I took a nice, long, hot shower and when I got out I felt extremely refreshed. I out my hair in a towel and put my robe on over my naked body.

When, I came out of the bathroom, Jesse was sitting on my bed reading some book. It was pretty big so I didn't even bother asking what it was. I went over to my dresser to get some clothes. I could feel his eyes on me.

When I turned around, I saw that, indeed, he was looking at me. He blushed when he knew I had caught him staring at me. "Jesse, its okay if you were looking at me. We are going to get married soon, no need to be embarrassed." But that just made him blush even more. So, I only did what I could. I walked up to him and laid myself on top of him – meanwhile I still only had my robe on. Then I kissed him.

When I pulled away, I went to get off of him and get dressed. However, he pulled me back towards him and rolled over so he was on top now. Oooh, my man likes it on top. He just smiled down at me and kissed me. That kiss made me forget everything, even where I was. But when he pulled away, I remembered again.

He was taking his shirt off while I was slowly untying the string to my robe.

He rubbed his right index finger down my torso – from my neck down to the very end of my stomach.

"Jesse…." I moaned – yes, I actually moaned. His finger on my bare skin felt so relaxing and exciting at the same time. I needed him to touch me – to kiss me. And guess what? He did kiss me, very passionately, might I add. I felt it down to my toes.

I wriggled out of my robe and he was in his boxers - one little barrier that kept us apart. Oh, how I wanted him to shed them. But, alas, he didn't.

In the distance, out in the hallway, I heard Dopey bounding up the stairs and then remembered – the door wasn't locked and he doesn't knock. I was about to get up and lock it.

Shit! Too late.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: All the Mediator characters belong to Meg Cabot, not me.


	6. Pool Time Fun

**__**

**Getting Started**

"Holy shit!" Dopey said when he saw Jesse and me on the bed. He froze and Jesse rolled off of me, quickly covering me in the process.

"Brad!" I yelled, "get the fuck out of my room!"

"Will do. Next time, lock the fuckin'door." He walked away, cursing under his breath.

OH. MY. GOD. I can't believe Dopey just saw me naked! That is by far the worst thing that has happened to me. Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating a bit, but that is absolutely gross!

"_Querida,_ I am so sorry. I can't believe I forgot to lock the door." He said while putting his clothes back on.

"No, it's not your fault Jesse. He shouldn't just barge into people's rooms like that." I said, trying to sound reassuring.

"Okay, but we should be getting dressed anyway. I'll be back in a little while, I need to go to my apartment to get some clean clothes," he said, "and try not to get in a fight with Brad." Then he walked out of my room, leaving me there with only a sheet to cover me – but he did lock the door this time.

I got up and threw on some jeans and a tank top. Then I did my makeup and my hair. I went downstairs to watch some TV when I saw Brad in the kitchen eating as usual. He looked at me and just kept staring.

"What're you looking at?" I asked a bit vehemently.

He looked at my face and then said, "N-nothing."

"Whatever. Next time, knock before you enter. I don't appreciate my brothers seeing me exposed."

"Yeah, well maybe you should lock your door, because I didn't want to see your tits either."

I gave him a look that spelled death. He quickly looked away and started staring at a spot on the floor.

"Yeah, well I'm going to tell mom what you and him were doing in your room." Dopey said.

"You do and I'll tell her what you and Debbie were doing last night in your room." I said. (A/N: Okay,I know in the first chapterI said he hada girlfriend and stuff. so just forget that the first paragraph to the first chapter ever existed).He looked at me with wide eyes and just walked away. Aha! So I was right about him being up so early. Ah, that's nasty….eww……

I went into the lounge to watch some TV; nothing was really on though. So, I decided to change into my bikini and go for a dip in the pool – yes, over the past 2 years, Andy has installed an in ground pool in the backyard.

The pool was a bit cold when I first got in, but I got used to it pretty quick. I grabbed a raft from the shed and floated in the pool. I shut my eyes and I think I may have fallen asleep.

The next thing I knew, someone had flipped me and the raft over and now I was soaked and freezing.

I looked around the pool to find no one. Then, someone grabbed my leg and pulled me under. This shocked me a bit, but I grabbed the arm that grabbed me. It was Jesse.

"Jesse!" I screamed when we were both above the water, "what were you _thinking_?"

"I'm sorry, _querida_, but I just couldn't resist." He said between his laughter.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Thanks a lot. You scared me half to death."

"Just half?" He asked sarcastically.

"You know what I mean. I was perfectly fine just lying there on the raft. You didn't have to come and do that to me. I'm going to get you back for tha—" I didn't get to finish my little tirade because Jesse pulled me toward him and kissed me ever so passionately.

When we pulled away to get some air, I forgot where I was for a minute there – that's what Jesse's kisses do to me. When I regained memory, I just looked at Jesse.

Then I said, "Jesse, you can't always do that to shut me up. One day its going to come back and bite you in the ass." When I said that, Jesse just laughed again. Okay, this is getting annoying.

"I mean it Jesse. And don't think I've forgotten about what you did; I'm going to get you back." Before he could react to that statement, I jumped on him and dunked his head under the water. He grabbed my waist and pulled me under with him.

I looked at him under the water. He looked absolutely gorgeous, just like he always does. And have I mentioned that he has the best abs ever? Well, he does. He is so…..well, gorgeous. So, I did what any girl in my situation would have done – I kissed him.

He kissed me back, but before we could really get into it, we had to go up for air – yeah, we were still under the water.

Right when we both got enough oxygen in our lungs, we started kissing again. We had to go to the shallow end so we didn't sink. We were getting really, _really_ into it, but Dopey had to ruin it again.

"SUZE! PHONE!" Dopey called from the kitchen I'm assuming.

I pulled apart from Jesse and got out of the pool. I think Jesse was staring at me as I walked away. I didn't have a towel because I forgot to get one before.

When I walked in the house, I grabbed the portable from Dopey's hand and hopped on the counter to sit so I wouldn't get the chairs wet.

"Hello?"

"Susie?"

"Yeah, mom, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing honey. Just wanted to see what you guys were up to. Where is David?" Um, how am I supposed to know?

I put my hand over the receiver. "Where is David?" I said to Dopey.

"He went over Shannon's house." Oh, did he now?

"He went over a friend's house, mom." I said. I don't know if she would like the idea of him being over his girlfriend's house.

"Oh, alright, just make sure he's home by eight. I'll talk to you two later. Bye."

"Bye, mom, love ya."

"Love you too." Then she hung up.

Dopey was still standing there. What the hell does he want? "What is wrong with you?" Okay maybe not the most subtle way to ask that, but he was just staring at me.

"Nothing. Why don't you just go back to your _fiancé_?" He said fiancé like it was some disease or something. Humph. Asshole.

"I will. Maybe you should go back to Debbie. I think she's getting impatient."

I don't think he had a witty response. He just said, "Fuck you!"

"No thanks. I prefer Jesse."

It took him a while to get what that meant, but when he finally did get it, he said, "What! Eww…no."

"Are you saying that I'm not sexy?"

"Um, well, y-yes actually I a-am." Okay, that doesn't sound so good. Oh my go! He actually liked what he saw before! Ewww…. My stepbrother saw me naked and actually _liked_ it. Oh my fucking god! I don't think I'll ever survive this one.

"Whatever." I walked away to go back to the pool. I saw Jesse just lying there on the raft and decided to play with him a little.

So, I dived in and went under the raft and tipped it over. I laughed because it was funny – why else would you laugh?

"Susannah…" Jesse whined.

"Hey, that's what you did to me. I told you it would come back and bite you in the ass."

He smiled at that. Okay, what is that smile implying? His smile only got wider.

He pulled me toward him and kissed me. Then when he pulled away, he said to me, "_Querida_, are you missing something?"

"Um, no I don't think so. What do you mean?" He then let go of me and looked down. I followed his gaze to find that I had no top on. Ahh! Where'd it go!

I quickly put my arms over my boobs.

"Jesse! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He just laughed and handed me my top, which was floating nearby.

"Because you flipped me over. I got you back for what you did to me."

I rolled my eyes while I was tying the back of my bikini top. "This is going to be a never-ending war, isn't it?"

"I don't know. We'll just have to find out won't we?" After he said that, he leaned over and kissed me again. This time, he didn't pull away until we were completely out of breath.

Then he picked me up and brought me inside. He grabbed a large towel from the laundry room and wrapped it around us. He sat down on the couch with me sitting in his lap. We began discussing the wedding plans.

We were talking about the wedding for about an hour. We came up with this: it would be two months from now and on the beach. Does that sound like a plan or what?

Well, after that we went back in my room and this time we locked the door behind us. We didn't get that far because someone was on the phone for me again.

"Hello?"

"Suze? Hey, Adam and me wanted to know if you and Jesse wanted to go to the beach."

"Um, sure, why not?"

"Cool. We'll be there in 20 minutes to pick you guys up."

"Alright. See ya soon." Then I hung up.

"We're going to the beach Jesse." I announced to him.

And that's pretty much how the rest of the day went. We went to the beach and had a lot of fun. Then, later that night, I went over Jesse's and slept over. We fell asleep in his bed – me in his arms. And the best thing? Yeah, I didn't have to worry about my mom's reaction because I'm an adult now and engaged. Could life get any better than this?

* * *

Disclaimer: The Mediator characters belong to Meg Cabot. 


	7. The Wedding

****

**Getting Started**

"Mom, I've never been so nervous in my entire life," I said to my mom.

She tried to give me a reassuring smile; I guess it worked a bit. "I know honey. Getting married is a big step and very nerve-racking; but in the end, just being with the one you love is totally worth it."

I smiled. She always gave me advice like that. Although, I can't really remember the last time she 'totally' to me.

I looked at the mirror in front of me. I was wearing a white wedding gown. It was absolutely beautiful. It was an Oscar de la Renta strapless gown. It had shiny, clear and silver beads sewn to the top of the bodice and flowed down. It was really long and beautiful and white and….well, you get the idea; it was really, really pretty. Too bad it was a one time dress, but I'll give it to my daughter when she gets married.

Well, I guess it's now or never. Deep breaths Suze, deep breaths. Inhale….exhale…. …..inhale….ex—Aw, screw it.

"Susie, are you ready honey?" My mom asked me from behind.

Inhale… "Yeah mom, let's just get it over with."….exhale….

She gave me a little push from behind. "It's now or never hon." Yeah like I didn't already know that.

"I know mom." Then, Andy came over and linked his arm in mine.

Deep breath Suze….inhale… "Well, here goes nothing." I said as we took a big step toward the big oak doors in front of me. The person on the other side had opened them for me. As we passed the doorway, I saw it was Brad who had opened them. I smiled at them and they smiled back. I looked down and saw the flower petals which the flower girl dropped on the red carpet. I looked around at all of the people. They all looked so happy and not nervous. So why was I? I know Jesse loves me and is not going to say 'I don't' or something. Its not that, I guess this happens to every bride, because normally I never feel like this, but I guess this isn't an everyday occasion.

I looked up at the altar and saw Jesse and Father Dom waiting for me. Near Jesse were Adam, Paul, and Jake and opposite them were CeeCee, Izzie, and Gina. I had gotten to know Izzie very well over the past couple of months. Actually, she and Paul seemed perfect for each other. Yes, Adam and CeeCee were still together, very much together; they are like attached at the hip or something. And then there is Gina and Jake. Gina actually decided to give Jake a chance. And to tell you the truth, they also seemed perfect for each other. Ever since Jake started going out with Gina, he has dropped the stupid surfer dude act. He still surfs, but just doesn't act stupid anymore. He's actually pretty smart; okay that would be a major understatement. He is _very_ smart; he's actually going to Harvard in the fall. Yes, _Harvard_. As in _Harvard_, one of the hardest schools to get into.

Anyway, I looked at the altar and saw Jesse and Father D. They were both smiling at me; okay, maybe Jesse was more than Father Dom, but I guess that's okay.

Finally I was at the altar, and Andy took his arm out of mine and left me standing there in front of Jesse. I was more nervous than I was before. I could feel the ocean's breeze and it was actually pretty calming. Yes, we actually are having our wedding on the beach. Fantastic, right?

I was vaguely listening to Father D. I heard things like 'holy matrimony' but wasn't really paying attention until it came to the 'I do's'.

"Jesse, do you take Susannah to be your lawfully wedded wife, for richer or poorer, through sickness and health, till death do you part?"

"I do." Jesse turned to me and smiled.

Then, Father D turned to me. "And Susannah, do you take Jesse to be your lawfully wedded husband, for richer or poorer, through sickness and health, till death do you part?"

"I do."

Then he said some other things and David came up with a pillow and our wedding bands. Jesse and I slid the rings on each other's finger.

Then, finally the thing I was waiting for, "You may kiss the bride."

Then Jesse leaned over and gave me a very nice, pleasant kiss – well, after lifting the veil up over my head. Before I knew it, it was over and Jesse and I were walking back down the red carpet, feeling the sand squish beneath it.

When we were put of the building and near the car, Jesse picked me up and carried me to his car. On his car was painted 'Just Married' but thankfully there were no tin cans tied to the back but there were ribbons and stuff.

He kissed me again and we got into the car.

"That wasn't too bad, now was it, _querida_?" He said, chuckling a bit to himself.

"Um, no I guess it wasn't," I said, just not as smooth as Jesse had. Then Jesse put his free hand on mine, the other still on the steering wheel.

"How does Egypt sound?"

"Huh? Egypt?"

"For the honeymoon, _querida_," he said, "I though it would be fun learning new things."

"Jesse you learn plenty of new things everyday by reading those huge books." I laughed a little, but by the look he gave me, I knew he was serious. " Jesse, Egypt sounds great. Never been out of the country before and it sounds really exotic. And yes it would be fun, anywhere with you is fun Jesse." I smiled at him and he just squeezed my hand.

"And besides, I've always wanted to see those famous pyramids and the Sphinx thingy." He just laughed when I said that. Not a criticizing laugh, just an amused laugh. Then when we were stopped at a light, he leaned over and gave me a quick kiss. Then someone beeped behind us and he had to keep driving.

We went back to our apartment – yes, you read that right, _our_ apartment. I moved in about a month ago. Yes, we sleep in the same bed.

The reception started in a half hour, so I was going to change into another dress. I kept my hair the same and changed into the same dress I wore when Jesse proposed to me. I still look pretty damn good in it, if I do say so myself. Jesse was also changing into something a little more casual, but still dressy.

Jesse and I arrived at the reception at 3:00 - which was at my house. It was supposed to end at around 6:00 and a more casual party would be at 7:00 – a pool party. Yeah, you heard right, a _pool party_. My mom and Andy thought of it, but I didn't want to be rude so I let them make the reception plans and that's what they wanted – a pool party after the reception. Weird, yes, but still pretty cool I guess.

So, yeah, I brought a bikini with me. All of our neighbors were invited to the party, but only the people from the wedding were at the reception.

The reception went by pretty fast. I had a glass of champagne even though I wasn't of age yet. Jesse was, he was turning 22 soon, and I was a little jealous of that. Then again, I'd be jealous of someone my age when I get older.

People gave toasts and stuff at the reception. You know 'to the bride and groom' toasts. So, yeah, I guess I had a pretty good time.

After the reception, I changed into my bikini and Jesse changed into his boardies. Andy had the grill going and we had a little barbeque also. It was actually pretty fun.

I played Marco polo with the neighbors' little kids. It was pretty fun, but they subjected me to being it. Jesse was also paying a little bit, but he had to quit after we ended up making out in front of the kids; I don't see what's wrong with that but Jesse said it is bad influence and impolite. Whatever.

We told my mom and Andy where we were going on the honeymoon and they were psyched. They said that we would have a fabulous time there – who uses the word 'fabulous' anymore? Not me, that's for sure.

Oh well, parents are weird, but I guess that's what my kids will think of me and Jesse too when they're older. Yeah, if we ever get around to making the kids. Well, I guess that's what the honeymoon is for. I can't wait; it'll be just Jesse and me all alone in a whole other country on a whole other continent.

"Jesse…" I moaned as he was kissing me. If this is what he was doing now, imagine what he's gonna be like on the honeymoon. Oh my god, I really can't wait any longer. Luckily we are going tomorrow afternoon. The flight was eighteen hours but as long as I was sitting next to Jesse it wouldn't be that bad.

"_Querida_…" He said and then he picked me up and brought me in the bedroom and shut the door behind him. We fell on to the bed and began undressing each other – well, until the phone rang and scared the shit out of both of us. I guess the ringing brought Jesse back to reality because he quickly leapt off the bed and coughed nervously, then proceeded to answer the phone.

As soon as he answered it, he handed it to me. God, I hope its not my mom checking up on me.

"Hello?"

"Suze? Is that you?"

"Yeah, its me. Wait, Gina?"

"Yeah, girl. You guys just left so soon and I didn't get a chance to say bye. And I never really got a chance to talk to you at all today. But I guess I must have interrupted something because you both are breathing kinda heavily." Then she started laughing a little.

"Yeah, Gina, well, um…" Yeah, real intelligent Suze.

"Sorry, Suze, its just he seems so proper and I can't imagine him ever deflowering you."

"He hasn't Gina, trust me. Anyway, enough of that, why did you call?"

"Well, I just wanted to say congrats and good luck. Oh, and have fun. A LOT of fun." She said, stressing the a lot bit. I think she got the message across to me. Then, out of nowhere, I just started giggling uncontrollably.

"Suze, it wasn't that funny. Come on…"

"S-sor-ry…"

"You're hopeless. Anyway, have fun, stay out of trouble, and remember to use protection." That just caused me to start giggling even more.

"Bye Suze."

I managed to choke out a 'bye' before she hung up.

"_Querida_, what was so funny?" Jesse asked.

"Nothing, Jesse." I said between giggles.

However, I stopped giggling immediately when he came over and starting kissing me. Even though he did it just to shut me up, I still enjoyed it.

"_Querida_, go to bed, we have a long flight ahead of us." (A/N: they were already packed. I don't know how but they were.)

"Fine." I said and then rolled over and closed my eyes. I soon drifted off into a dream world, dreaming of my dream guy, Jesse.

* * *

Disclaimer: The Mediator characters do not belong to me; they are owned by the magnificent Meg Cabot. 


End file.
